Detrás de la fama
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: ¿Eres Feliz? - Le dijo Sherlock Holmes a John Watson... - Sí. Lo soy. -Le respondió Jude Law a Robert Downey Jr.    Robert/Jude.


Es estúpido, como un compañero pasa a ser un amigo. Y de un amigo, pasa a ser un mejor amigo… Y entonces comienzas a amarlo.

En realidad ya nos conocíamos, antes de grabar la película juntos, mi esposa era amiga de una de sus Ex. Y en una fiesta, nos conocimos.. También lo recuerdo hace mucho en algunos Oscares… Pero jamás lo había conocido también como hoy.

Ahora, recostado a su lado, en la cama del hotel de 5 estrellas en el que estamos. Desnudos y el dormido justo encima de mi brazo.. Recargado en mi hombro. Recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos.

Era una tarde, estaban juntando a todo el elenco de la película, y en un toque mágico, él y yo nos miramos. Sus ojos azules y su rostro hermoso se topo con mi mirada cautelosa y curiosa por saber quién era él.

– Robert, él es Jude Law. – El rubio estrechó mi mano con fuerza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como la que tiene siempre… La que me cautiva en todas las extensiones.

– Mucho gusto, Jude.

– Igualmente, Robert. – Y allí supe que habíamos tenido química en el instante en que nuestras manos y ojos se conectaron.

Y de allí, al rodar la película, llevando ya casi medio año de conocernos y salir. Frecuentemente salíamos juntos, a cenar, a desayunar, a comer. A cualquier hora salíamos. Cuando teníamos el tiempo libre o fines de semanas. Cuando dejamos de rodar, por descansar un poco, ya que siempre el director nos da un mes de vacaciones. Él solía llamarme en la noche. Recuerdo que mi esposa se enojaba cada que le decía. "Es Jude, No tardo.". No sé qué pensaría ella, al saber lo que ahora tenemos.

Casi al finalizar la película, recuerdo que todos decían cosas acerca de nosotros. Al principio, lo tomábamos en broma, pero un día comencé a buscar sobre "nosotros" en internet, vaya que las fans si que tienen una amplia imaginación para interpretar señales… ¿Señales?... Bueno es que en realidad, eso es lo que hacíamos, mandarnos señales indirectamente.

Como cuando él decía que estaba enamorado de mí. O como cuando yo lo abrazaba de una forma no muy apropiada. Eran señales. Y ambos lo sabíamos, pero lo negábamos.

El día que por fin nos aclaramos fue al finalizar la película. Era el after party a ello. Después de el estreno, hubo una fiesta en un salón que había contratado la producción de la película, y los patrocinadores. Recuerdo que estaba muy lleno ese día, y todos nos felicitaban, claro a Jude y a mí, y a todos los demás del elenco. Había sido todo un éxito.

De repente él y yo estábamos juntos, hablando. Riendo. De repente lo llamaban y se iba. Pero como siempre, yo con mi bebida en mano, lo vigilaba en silencio de vez en vez buscándolo por toda la pista, hasta dar con él. Y sonreía al notar que él también estaba pendiente de mí.

Entonces lo supe. Supe que… Me amaba, como yo a él.

Al finalizar, como estábamos en Londres, decidí volver a mi hotel. Había muchos invitados aún que no disponían a irse todavía, pero yo ya había tenido suficiente de ello, y de aquello. Así que comencé a despedirme y agradeciendo por todo. Jude lo notó.

Se acercó corriendo hacia mí, con sus cosas ya en la mano, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja salió conmigo. No sabía por qué pero solo le correspondí la sonrisa y caminé con él. Caminamos debajo de la noche estrellada en Londres. Era fría y el lo supo. Como estadounidense aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a tal frío.

– Da gracias Robert. – Se paró un segundo, quitándose la bufanda que lo rodeaba y me la colocaba. – A que traje una bufanda.

– Dios, Jude. No somos Sherlock y John para que me estés cuidando. – Intenté quitármela pero el me sentenció con la mirada. Igual que cuando nos colocábamos con tales personajes. – Bien, ya. Gracias guapo. – Le bromeé y ambos reímos un segundo, y seguimos nuestro camino.

– ¿Entonces mañana regresaras con tu familia? Qué bien. – Me dijo mirando hacia el frente, se le notaba algo melancólico.

– Pues aún no lo sé. Estoy muy cansado y para ser sincero no he comprado ni el boleto.

– Robert!

– Lo siento… ¿Tú? Iras con tus hijos, ¿No?

– Sí, bueno. En una semana.

–¿Porqué? Ya lo tenías planeado desde hace meses. Los extrañas.

– Sí, pero… Tú sabes, las cosas con mi Ex.

– Te entiendo…– Le coloqué una mano en el hombro, ya estábamos cerca de mi hotel, en realidad. Estábamos frente a la puerta.- ¿Quieres pasar?

– Claro, si no es mucha molestia tal vez tengas resaca mañana pro todo lo que bebiste como maniaco.

– Jajaja Vamos! Hombre si no fue tanto.

– Ajá, si lo que digas. –Se adelantó a mí y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar, solo reí ante aquello y apreté el botón del asensor, que nos condujo hasta el último piso. La suite.

– ¿Sabes? Es agradable tu presencia. Eres uno de mis..

– Yo… – Me interrumpió mirando seriamente la puerta de metal del asensor cerrada. – Lo que dije en aquella entrevista. Es verdad. Robert. Estoy enamorado de ti.

– ¿¡Que! – Me tomo por sorpresa, yo no soy Gay… Pero él hacía en mí, lo que ninguna mujer, más que mi esposa había logrado hacer. Sentirme vivo de nuevo.

-– Sé que tú no eres Gay, y yo tampoco… Pero con forme te he conocido, Robert... No puedo sacarte de mi mente. Y sé que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser porque tienes esposa y…– Lo interrumpí, no podía más. Lo besé, lo besé como jamás a nadie he besado, atrapando sus labios contra los míos unos minutos hasta que sonó la puerta abrirse... Por suerte no había nadie a fuera.

Entonces corrimos hasta mi habitación con urgencia, tenía tanta urgencia de tenerlo. De estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo. Aquéllos músculos que más de una vez había visto desnudos, pero jamás los había deseado tanto como esta noche.

Esa noche, el sonido de nuestros gemidos y pasión, desbordaban por toda la habitación, lo bueno es que no tenías vecinos ni abajo ni a los lados. No es que me importara en realidad lo que pensarán los demás. Una aventura, Esto sería una aventura.

Sentí como termine dentro de él, y sus uñas perfectamente limpias en sus tersas y duras manos se aferraban a mi espalda sudorosa.

– T-Te amo… Robert. – Lo escuche, Dios. Era la palabra más hermosa que nadie más había pronunciado hacia mí jamás.

– Yo también a ti. Jude. – No dude en responderle, jamás dudaba. Y estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo… Pero entonces, recordé que ambos habíamos bebido, pues el después de aquello quedo K.O. Durmió como bebé, y me sentí de lo más repugnante. A la mañana siguiente pensaría que me habría aprovechado de él.. No me volvería a hablar jamás… Al momento que me iba a levantar, el me atrajo hacía él, en sus sumisos sueños y… No pude hacer nada más que dejarme abrazar y así quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el dolor de mi cabeza hizo que me despertara, además de que una luz tenue del sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, solo deje salir una maldición en voz baja al aire y tallé mis ojos. Al momento de voltear a mi lado y no ver a nadie, las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaban a abordar mi subconsciente. Y me senté en la cama con suma prisa. Con mis ojos lo busqué por toda la habitación… Pero no había nadie… Entonces llevé mi diestra a mi rostro, volviendo a recostar mi cansado cuerpo y ahora derrotado. No era posible. Seguramente se levantó nos vio en ese estado y huyó… ¿Quién no huiría de mi?... Es verdad, lo que tuvimos solo había sido producto del alcohol.

– Ya despertaste. – El sonido de la puerta abrirse me quito todos esos pensamientos y volteé quitando la mano de mi rostro. – ¿Te duele la cabeza?, traigo algunos remedios, no sé si sirvan bien, pero pregunté a alguna de las camareras de aqui y bueno… – Me levante riendo y le quite la charola que traía… Qué lindo. Había ido por el desayuno. Que estúpido soy. – ¿Robert?. – Lo besé. El solo sonrió y me correspondió.

Entonces después de eso, me quedé casi más de dos semanas en Londres, pero… Mi esposa me necesitaba y otros proyectos de regreso tenía que hacer, así que… Decidí irme. Pero no sin antes prometerle volver. Y así era, mi familia y yo pasábamos las vacaciones o los días de descanso en Londres. Mis hijos le tomaron cariño al "Tio Jude" Como les hacía decirles. A mi esposa no le gustaba mucho, pero como en ese entonces Jude ya tenía novia. Todas sus dudas se disipaban… Como odiaba a su novia.

Entonces mi corazón se ilusiono más al momento que nos habían decidido hablar por la secuela de la película con que nos encontramos. Claro que acepté sin pensármelo dos veces. Y entonces todo nuestro romance y atenciones comenzaron a resultar mejor cada vez. En toda la película, para "ahorrar" gastos, estábamos en la misma habitación. Teníamos dos camas, pero siendo sinceros. Dormíamos en la misma cama… Bueno, cuando lográbamos dormir.

Y ahora llegamos al principio… Él a mi lado, en un Hotel. Después de acabar la secuela, volvimos al estado debernos en vacaciones… No se si pueda soportar todo aquello. Pero, yo sé que sí. Lo amo y él me ama…

–¿Robert? –Su voz llamó mi atención. – ¿Ya tienes que irte?

– No, Aún no, no te preocupes. Tengo tiempo, en realidad… The avengers se estrena hasta Mayo, y tengo como dos semanas para descansar… Mi familia me alcanzará acá en unos días.

– Me alegra mucho, me gusta mucho tu familia.. – Se abrazó a mi recargando su peso en mi pecho. Como me encantaba que me abrazara así.

– También me agradan tus hijos.

– Cuando te divorcies –Bromeó, Ambos sabíamos que no me voy a divorciar…– Nos casaremos y serán hermanos todos.

– Que familia tan feliz.

– Lo sé…– Se volvió a recargar en mí, y se quedó nuevamente dormido… Era tan lindo, verlo dormir tan tranquilo.


End file.
